Suna hotel
by diff-r-ent-1
Summary: HInata, Shino and Kiba are send on a mission in suna, but once there things happen. they meet the sand-siblings but not the way you'd expect them to. based upon the song Karma hotel, slight Au warm me if the rating should go up also slight gaahina
1. Prologue

Been a long while since I wrote something but I just wanted to write this before I get stuck with exams

Been a long while since I wrote something but I just wanted to write this before I get stuck with exams. (my last one from high school ). I got this idea from listening to the song while reading fanfics. Basically team 8 goes to Suna stays in a hotel and… well just listen to the song karma hotel and you know. also if you listen to the song sung during the clip you'll notice that the first verse is different then the one I use. That's because the version of the song I have on my computer is different and I can't find the lyrics they sing during the clip.

**This disclaimer counts for the whole story since I'll put it up all in once even though it'll contain multiple chapters: But I don't own these chapter nor the song this story is based on.**

Chapter one: prologue.

"I can't believe it !! Our first serious mission without our sensei!! This is gonna be awesome, right Akamaru?" the little puppy hiding in his jacked barked energetically.

Team 8 was currently walking through the forest on their way to the hidden village Suna where they were supposed to inspect some rumours about a hotel or something like that.

"I-I just hope Kurenai-sensei g-gets w-well s-soon." She twiddled her fingers again. Normally when it was just her and her team she would stop doing that annoying habits but this was her first A-ranked mission and she was rather nervous.

"I believe it's merely a cold our beloved sensei has and that she will be healthy again by the time we get back from this mission." It was the first time the third member of the squad had spoken all day.

"awh come on Shino aren't you at least a bit excited? I mean our first A-ranked mission on our own, no sensei, no annoying-noisy Naruto's. Just the three of us."

He looked at his silent companion and saw that the young bug user just ignored his stimulation. This made boy sigh since it meant another one of his attempts to get his best friend to talk failed, again! He turned to his other side and saw that the girl on his squad had become quit red in the face.

"K-Kiba-kun!! N-Naruto-kun I-isn't annoying!!"

"Heh I thought you got over your crush when he and Sakura got together, Hinata. Besides you didn't say he wasn't noisy so at least I got something right, right?"

The shy girl just shook her head and gave a little smile to her enthusiastic dog-loving friend. It was true that she had got over her little crush but that didn't mean she didn't admire him anymore nor did it mean that she stopped trying to get stronger. After all, she still had to prove the rest of the village that she was strong, especially her father and Neji-niisan. Perhaps this mission would help her make that dream come true.

At that moment they left the forest behind and begin their journey throughout the desert. Hinata and Kiba removed their jackets, leaving Kiba in a sleeveless black shirt and

Hinata in a black top which barely covered her breast with a mesh shirt above it. Her face almost became purple and she murmured something about Tenten and Ino hiding her clothes and only leaving this. If it weren't for the incredible heat she never would've taken off her sweater but she didn't want to faint from a heatstroke and be a burden.

They looked at the Bug user in a questioning way but he refused to remove any of his clothes. In a way they were disappointed, after all it wasn't the first time they tried to see his face. but so far they hadn't succeeded at doing this.

The Aburame was silent during the whole time. Something didn't feel right. He had heard some thing about the place they were supposed to go to and they made his bugs buzz extra loud. Which in turn gave him a hell of a head-ache. Also the fact that

'_just checking out some rumours'_

as the hokage put it, was considered an A-ranked mission didn't settle right. He didn't tell his team members tough. It would just make them nervous and they needed to keep their calm for this mission. Besides he didn't want to scare Hinata she was nervous enough as it was. He actually pitied the girl, if only she would get some more self confidence. She was one of the strongest kunoichi's of their age and when she took of her baggy coat you could really see how beautiful she was. But she always underestimated her strength and looks. Secretly he blamed her family for that but since there was nothing he could do about it he just remained his stoic self. Helping her with her training and trying (together with Kiba) to get her to go out some more and show off her body.(what guy wouldn't want their female team mate to show of her curves?)

After a walk of a day and a half they saw the walls of Suna. Even from afar you could see it was guarded very heavily. When they approached the gates the shinobis on gate duty watched them wearily.

"Please state your business in our city." One of them said curtly.

The almost fiend-like tone made Akamaru growl and Hinata whimper quietly so Shino answered.

"we are here following orders from the fifth hokage, Tsunade-sama, leader of the leaf village. There are rumours about a certain residence in your city. We are here to check things out and see if there are other things we can do to help."

He said monotonously to the first one while handing the other one their mission and identity papers.

"very well you may proceed." While passing through Kiba just couldn't help himself but mutter under his breath: "Why thank you so very kindly" using every ounce of sarcasm in his body.

Thankfully the gatekeepers hadn't heard him otherwise they wouldn't have taken it too lightly. They didn't really seemed like the kind to joke around. Shino sighed, sometimes he wished his friend wasn't that bold. Then he heard the Hyuuga heir giggle softly.

"At least she's her positive self again." he though, "I guess I should feel thankful for that."

They walked throughout the town wondering bout their next step. Finding a place to spend the night or search for the place they are send to. Suddenly they someone whispering for them. they looked around and noticed a man dressed in dark tinted clothing hiding in the shadows of a dark alley. He stepped more into the light and they noticed a scar running over his right eye which seemed blind. his was grinning like crazy and waved for them to move closer.

"Hey you three, over here!!"

They looked to each other, should they trust them? He didn't seem very dangerous to them and you never know he could help them with the mission. If he did try to attack them, well it was three against one, and with three expert ninja against one, what could he possibly do?

They went to the guy and he began talking to them: " So you heard some rumours right? I bet they're about the Suna hotel!" again the three exchanged looks and Kiba replied: "So what if they are? What's it to you?" "It has to be about that place, it's like the best known place in town! All the ninja's try to go there so they can tell their friends they survived. And here's where I come in. I can lead you there to a very small price. You'll never find it on your own. You need someone who knows the way."

"G-give us a m-minute if you'd p-please." "Sure sure I'll be waiting here. for you."

They went back to the road and talked in hushed tones.

" I guess this comes in pretty handy, I mean this way we have a place to crash at and we can work in the mission at ones." Kiba said while Akamaru nodded his little head apparently the little pup agreed with his master.

" Affirmative, this way we can succeed our goal as soon as possible."

"I-I guess so, but that g-guy doesn't really s-seem t-thrustworthy. Is this really the only way?"

"I'm afraid it is. Apparently there is some kind of special jutsu placed upon this hotel. If my information is correct even the wielders of the byakugan can't find it without a guide. Unless they've been there."

This being said it was obvious that they were following the stranger.

His grin became (if possible) even larger and he guided them through the city, following small dark paths. "so you do this for a living?" Kiba asked the guy. "This, and other things yes" "so you've ever seen many of the hotel's guests?" "My dear boy I've seen them all."

"Seen any of them again?" "Oh I've SEEN some of them all right. But I guess you could say they weren't really themselves anymore."

This made team 8 very curious but the guide answered their questions in a way that confused them more then they already were. Something which frustrated them to no end.

Just when Kiba was going to attack the man and beat the answers out of him he stopped and told them they where here.

The building was rather high and vast. When you looked at it you wondered why you hadn't noticed it before. But every time you blinked your eyes it seemed, different in a way. They couldn't put there finger on it but something seemed to change about the building while they were watching it. As if it wasn't really there or something like that.

They said their goodbyes and paid the insanely grinning man and opened the glass doors that were the entrance to the 'Suna Hotel' as it said on the front. A rather normal name for an abnormal place.

The first strange thing that happened to them was that the moment the entered the building the door seemed to disappear behind them. They stood with their backs and bags against a cold marble wall as if there had never been a door. Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan and looked around her at the lobby they were standing in. But she couldn't notice anything strange about the place. Everything and everyone seemed normal and when she told her team mates this they just shrugged. Something strange was happening but so far it didn't seem dangerous. Then Kiba noticed Akamaru. The little pup obviously didn't like the place. He kept shivering and shaking as if he was freezing his butt of. He began to whine softly, until suddenly a man behind the information desk gazed at him with a fiery stare, then he began to act normal again. This was something neither Kiba nor Hinata had noticed but Shino did.

"What happened Akamaru, why were you acting like that? Is something wrong, something we should know?"

Kiba softly talked to his dog and after a while he seemed to be pleased with the answers he was getting and cause he ended their conversation and told the other two it was nothing.

"I-I believe it is b-best if we s-split up. This place seems p-pretty large and if we want to find s-something we will need all the t-time we can g-get."

The two boys agreed (though not really glad about the decision)

And they went of while here a soft voice sing:

Welcome...  
To the...  
Suna...

**Okay so there you have it, the prologue. The next chapter will be the first verse and will be about Shino.**

**Also if you want to see what Hinata's top looks like you look at the link below but leave out the spaces. **

http/ / phoenix element .deviantart . com /art /Hinata – InkSketch –18610009

**I know really un-hinata-like but don't forget that they stole all of her clothes and left only this plus her sweater (they didn't know what her mission was and didn't want to give her a cold they just figured she would have to take of her sweater at least ones)**


	2. Shino

Okay first part: shino Okay first part: shino

**Don't own a thing**

Chapter 1: shino

The moment they split up and heard that spooky voice he went to the desk and the man sitting behind it. He figured he should act like a normal guest and see if he could find out what happens here in this strange hotel.

"Can I help you, … 'sir'."

"I was wondering if there was something you could recommend here in this, 'interesting', residence."

Using the same tone the man had. A hint of superiority was hanging around the both of them.

"We can advise the usual activities but I believe those would not really please you, am I right?"

Cocking an eyebrow Shino responded.

" I suppose you're deduction isn't wrong, since someone with your 'experience' will probably know more about the possibilities then someone as inexperienced as I am." Was that a hint of sarcasm in his voice? No it couldn't be. An Aburame never shows any emotions. Not if they can help it.

"If you would just take this key and go to the thirteenth floor sir, suite 004 will suit you perfectly I think."

" I thank you." "you're most definitely welcome, 'sir'" the man said with an unsettling smile.

Shino just shook it of and entered the elevator pressing on the button that said 13. it was a rather long way up and he stood there as steady as a statue, waiting till the elevator reached the right height. During the wait he wondered what he was getting himself into. Suddenly he noticed the song that was playing in the background. A female voice singing cheerfully but the lines… .

When he finally arrived at level 13 he looked around for the suite he got the key to. Ther was a room 002 and 006 on the other side you had 001, 003 and 005 another strange thing. He turned back around and suddenly in front of his eyes the shadow moulded together to create a black door with the number 004 in red writing on it.

'They sure love genjutsus here don't they?' he thought to himself as a sort of assurance before he opens the door. Inside he finds the rome heavy with smoke. Seriously how can someone stay in this room for longer then 3 minutes? Suddenly he feels his bugs (who had been buzzing like crazy the minute they stepped into the building) grow silent. How strange he though for from the moment the last bug had quieted down the smoke disappeared and he could see the room clearly.

Decorated in a rather modern style, paintings on the wall, burning fireplace, no windows, dimmed lights. On a cosy looking couch a man was seated. Dressed entirely in black with purple lines drawn on his face.

"aah welcome, welcome, so you must be my new client. My name is Kankouro" He said with a small smile.

"Shino."

The smile widened a bit and Kankouro continued.

"Let's begin then shall we?" he motioned to the table in front of him on which two guns were lying. "choose your gun, my friend, for the game is russian roulette tonight."

Shino looked at the guns with doubt in his eyes (not that the man could see that for his face and eyes remained hidden). Then suddenly he shook his doubt away. If he was going to complete this mission he had to play this game.

He took one of the guns in front of him and faced the purple lined man. "Here's the bullet. If you live you get your prize, if you don't, well I guess that's obvious, isn't it?"

Shino nodded, loaded the gun and played a first time. CLICK nothing his senses were swarmed by an adrenaline rush, like he had never had before.

Kankouro noticed the reactions, he could feel it. "Feels good doesn't it? Why not play again?"

And Shino did, never knowing why, this wasn't like him at all, he was the rational one, he always thought every thing over. But right now…

CLICK

CLICK

BAM

A voice could be heard singing:

Next morning, cops found me, senbon's stickin' out my arm  
Peep the drama, another sad story at the Suna.

**Short chapter, as will the other two be, and perhaps an even smaller epilogue, but I did warn ya that it was going to be a short story.**


	3. Kiba

Kiba's turn

**Kiba's turn.**

**Don't own a thing.**

Chapter2: Kiba:

With his pup following him he looked around the lobby, watching the people walking around the place. Then the tattooed boy noticed a bunch of people entering and exiting a room. Following them he noticed it was a casino. Sloth machines, roulette games, blackjacks everything. People laughing and whining, ecstasy everywhere, he felt the thrill and couldn't withstand it

"Just one time wouldn't harm the mission now would it?" he asked Akamaru.

The little pup looked at it's master wearily, as if wondering what it was with humans and their money.

"Why hello handsome I don't believe I've seen you here before now have I?"

He turned around and saw a beautiful woman standing there, her blond hair in 4 tails on her head, wearing a clingy black dress that showed a beautiful shaped leg through a slit that reached up her thigh. Waving herself lazily with a black laced fan. She just screamed out playful seductress. Even the pup had to agree that this female was worth a sniffle or two.

Kiba got into his flritng self and spoke to the lady: "why hello can I help you, beautiful?"

"the name's Temari and I think the question is if I can help you. don't you wish a little luck on you side? I'm well known as a good-luck-charm. Care to take a bet with me on your arm?" He looked her up and down once more and screamed in his head 'Hell yeah! Absolutely for you I would go to hell and back!!' while he replied her calmly: "why not? I guess I could use some luck." He offered her his arm and together they were off.

And it appeared that the women indeed was a luck charm as she said she was. Every where he went and played he won lots of money. The people were starting to notice and started to follow. Hoping they could catch some of his luck. Temari wasn't the only girl on his arm, they were swarming hi as if he was Suna's Sasuke.

Somewhere in the room Akamaru had found his own happiness, it appeared that dogs were allowed in this part of the hotel and what dogs!! He had never seen such beautiful bitches before. And the night seemed to go on and on. He kept winning money and he was enjoying himself completely, the mission almost entirely forgotten.

But suddenly after a while they started to notice some things were off. The people around them, even though they cheered and acted happy, their eyes were expressionless and between games they acted emotionless.

He started looking for an exit looking for the way he got in, normally that would be the way to get out too. Akamaru had returned to his side with his tail between his legs.

There it was. The exit. Now how to get rid of his 'luck'. "I'm afraid I need to leave you precious. Even though I know that I'll never meet another girl as beautiful as you I still need to go back.

"ah so you finaly want to go, you had all the luck in the world but don't you know that the wheel of fortune can turn? As does the wheel of time." Her soft, gentle smile that had rested on her beautiful lips for the entire night changed to form a cruel smirk.

Kiba looked at himself and Akamaru, they both had aged merciless. His hair had turned grey, his muscles slobbered down a bit and Akamaru!! He grew so big (take shippuuden akamaru but then grey version) one night had taken away almost his entire life.

And he heard a voice sing:

Now he notices years have passed in one night  
He made more cash than we could imagine, but never lived life

**Ah and so far for Kiba, next up Hinata and the last one of the sand siblings probably my favourite part of the song and the story. **


	4. Hinata

Last part and I hope you guy's 'll leave a review

**Last part and I hope you guy's 'll leave a review. **

**Don't own a thing**

Chapter 3: Hinata:

"Well b-bye guys." Since they appeared to be stuck in the hotel she was going to do her best to make this mission a success she was gonna show everybody she wasn't that weak shy unattractive little girl they took her for.

While thinking these thoughts she walked towards a red door, when she was about to open it she heard someone growl slightly behind her. She turned around a startled look upon her face. in the shadow cast upon the wall a man was standing, the only thing she could see from him were his eyes. Those fascinating green emeralds were looking at her in a predatory way.

" I-I'm sorry sir I d-didn't notice you before."

He didn't say a thing just looked her up and down. This made shivers run down her spine. She cursed in her mind. Of all times for Ino and Tenten to hide her clothes now was probably the worst ever. The fishnet covered top wasn't really something that hid her body very well. (not to say not at all) Oh how she hated her body, it drew attention to her, and not the way she wanted, she wanted to be noticed for her force, not her form.

The stranger came out of the shadow and appeared to be a handsome redhead, the thing that drew her attention first was the tattoo on his forehead, the kanji for love. Then she noticed his clothes. Black pants that showed of his perfect ass, black button up shirt half-way open showing his muscled abs.

Her mouth became dry, she just stood there staring at the guy not realizing he had a sly smirk on his face when he noticed the effect he had on her. Approaching the pale girl like an animal hunting his prey he circled her, caressing her shoulders and breathing down her neck.

"Don't worry about it. I'd prefer to hear your name over your apologies. Care to help me out?" He said huskily beside her ear.

The shivers were back, and they wouldn't stop. Her head felt like it was somewhere in the clouds instead of down to earth where it belonged. She answered him in a dreamy like voice and to her surprise without stuttering.

"My name, .. is Hinata"

"pleasure to meet you …Hinata" that last part he whispered softly in her ear causing her to almost faint then and there. Her face was even redder then when Naruto talked to her. She knew for sure that if it weren't for his hands remaining on her shoulders for support (though she was sure he didn't see it that way) she would be lying on the floor in an gawky way.

"I'm Gaara. Perhaps I can interest you into coming with me to this room you're wanted to enter."

The fog momentarily left her head and she was remembered of the mission, there might be something behind that door that could help them solve the mystery of this place.

"I'd love to, Gaara."

He took her hand in response and turned her around so he could gaze into her innocent white eyes. As a result she stared back at his dangerous shining green eyes and she felt the fog come back up, what did this guy do to her?

Putting his hand on her thigh he guided her towards the red door and into the room. In the room they saw many couples all in very, 'interesting' positions. Things Hinata had never seen in her whole life, let alone experienced.

"Don't you want to do the same? Look at them they're enjoying themselves, don't you want to know how it feels like?" He purred with his hot mouth on her neck. " I can make that happen you know, just tell me you want it, want me and you'll experience pleasure like you never have before."

Hinata still couldn't think straight but she tried to, the offer sounded really good. Ah the hell with it, why should she remain the same dull thing she always is, if she wants to change herself now would be a good time to begin with. When he started to kiss her collarbone the last of her doubts were thrown out the non-existing window.

"p-please… mmmm… Gaara I I aah" She could hardly say anything between her moans. He had stated nibbling on her earlobe. His left hand massaging her breast while his right caressed her inner thighs. Never before had she felt feelings like this. How did he do that?

His mouth left her earlobe and asked her in a low voice:

"Tell me Hinata, what do you want?" A fire burned in his eyes and it seemed as if it's heat travelled through his body into hers.

"you … this… everything." And the grin was back!! "Then so be it" he said in a very dark tone.

The rest of the night went by in a haze of pleasure. But every time Hinata reached the point of ecstasy something disappeared inside of her just before he got her worked up again.

The next day the bluenette opened her eyes, and everything was hazy for a second, when things cleared up she didn't recognise her surroundings. She was lying underneath dark red silken sheets in a room that was decorated in the same colours as the sheets. Then it al came back to her, the mission, the hotel, … Gaara. Suddenly she heard a noise next to her. In a snap she twisted her head around and saw an equally naked Gaara watching her with an amused look in his eyes.

Normally this would make her blush so badly she would faint. then why wasn't she? It was strange she felt as if it should be this way. Again her thoughts went to the mission and she pushed the sheets back and started looking for her clothes. But then she heard his smooth voice coming from behind her.

"and what do you think you're doing?"

" I'm sorry Gaara but I have to go, I need to go find my friends and return home."

"you can't leave! You made a pact and now you're bound to it." He growled silently at her.

She turned to stare at him a question laying visibly in her eyes: 'what pact?'

"you gave yourself to me, your mine now and I refuse to let you leave, ever again!" His fist closed in a snap and seals appeared on Hinata's body. At looked like tattoos, blood red like the one on his forehead. The small ones encircled her wrists and a large one lingered on the backside of her neck.

The last thing she heard before her mind became clouded again was the same voice they heard in the lobby singing:

Welcome to the Suna Hotel  
Looks like Heaven but could be Hell  
Where pleasant screams transform to yells  
And every suite casts its own spell

**That was all folks!! If you read this and you think it sucked don't hesitate to tell me, I want to improve my writing and I don't have a beta, … yet! Also if you read this and you're interested in being my beta let me know please!! I could really use one.**


End file.
